mgw_productions_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ramone
Ramone is a tambourine-playing dancer of the nomad tribe of Cydonia who appears in the Rockin' Trilogy, the first game in which she is a base character. Appearance Ramone appears to be a russet-skinned, black-haired, dark-green-eyed, mid-20s woman who wears a cleavage-window white top with a gold and white choker and a blue and gold corset on it, as well a sky-blue skirt with a thigh-high slit in it and a gold and dark blue cloth belt around it, two golden bracelets on each wrist, a blue diamond-pattern bandana on the top of her head, and two gold earrings, and is barefoot. Personality Ramone is flirtatious, beauty-obsessed, and has a deep love of music and dancing. She, along with the rest of her family, is prone to getting annoyed with Mondatta over his constant asking of, "Are we there yet?" while they travel across the kingdom. Biographies Rockin' Knight Ramone is the middle child and only girl of three siblings belonging to the nomad tribe. She spends her days travelling with her two brothers, Zenyatta and Mondatta, across Cydonia, and performing for the townspeople, with Ramone on her late father's prized tambourine and her brothers on the cimbalom and panflute, and she will not let the threat of the wicked Blak-Sab'bat get in the way of her enchanting dance. Movelist Rockin' Knight Special Moves * Nomadic Spin: Ramone, sexily dance-walks toward her opponent and spins and swings her tambourine horizontally 720° clockwise or counter-clockwise, during which her skirt lifts above the ground, slashing first at their neck, then at their midsection, knocking the foe down if the move connects. Meter Burn adds an additional spin for three hits total. * Gymnastic Buzzsaw: Ramone turns around, bends backwards, lifts her right leg, and spins Bohemian Rhapsody horizontally in front of her, dealing three hits and knocking the opponent backwards and down onto the ground if it connects. Meter Burn makes Ramone spin her tambourine faster and does two additional hits for five hits total. * Flip Trick: Ramone front-flipkicks her opponent, standing on her left hand as she does so, and if the move connects, they are launched into the air for a free hit. Meter Burn increases the damage and range of the attack. * Dancing Butterfly: Ramone jumps in the air and butterfly-kicks her opponent, knocking them down onto the ground if the move connects. On Meter Burn, upon landing back onto the ground, she slashes horizontally to the left or right at her opponent after the second hit for three hits total. Rockin' Combo Ramone kicks her opponent twice, then spins and plays her tambourine, hitting the foe with her skirt as she does so, spins and slashes at them horizontally twice, the second hit stumbling them, followed by erotically gyrating her hips at the other character and spin-jump-kicking them in the face, then sexily blowing them a kiss. Rockin' Edge * Bohemian Rhapsody: Ramone starts by playing her tambourine, during which she asks, "Ready to go now?", followed by walking towards her opponent and doing a spinning 360° horizontal slash to the left or right. The rest of the Rockin' Edge has her slash twice diagonally to the right or left and once diagonally to the left or right at the other character, then flip-kick them high up in the air, calling out, "You have yet to understand...", as she does so. Next, while the foe is still airborne, Ramone sexily dance-walks towards them and spins 1800° clockwise or counter-clockwise, slashing diagonally and alternating between left or right and right or left as she does so, dealing five hits total, and lastly, jumps up and spin-kicks them, during which she continues on, "The full extent of my rhythm!", sending them flying backwards and down onto the ground. If a round is won with this super move, Ramone will play her tambourine, saying, "Bohemian Rhapsody is more than just an instrument!" Finishing Moves Sudden Death * Morbid Juggling Act: Ramone slashes horizontally at her opponent's neck with Bohemian Rhapsody, then flip-kicks them in the jaw, causing their head to separate from the rest of their body and fly upwards. Then, while the foe's disembodied head is still airborne, she dances and juggles it until she jumps up and kicks it, causing it to fly at extreme velocity into their chest, during which we focus on the head and the background motion-blurs behind it, shattering their sternum in the process, and the sequence freezes and slows on the now-dead foe's disembodied head as their heart explodes, with blood gushing out of it, as a result of being hit by it. Must be performed at sweep distance. Speed Kills * Just Like a Bottle Cork: Ramone's flip-kick causes her opponent's whole head to pop off and their now-headless corpse to stumble about until they fall to the ground, with blood gushing out where their head used to be. (Complexity: Peasant; final hit must come from Flip Trick) * 'Tis Better to Take Head Than Give It: Upon Bohemian Rhapsody coming into contact with their neck, Ramone's opponent is decapitated, and their now-disembodied head rolls off their shoulders, while the headless corpse collapses onto its knees and falls over on its side, with blood spraying out where their head used to be. (Complexity: Peasant; final hit must come from the first hit of Nomadic Spin) * Heartbreaker: Ramone splits open her opponent's heart, causing a large amount of blood to spray out of the new open wound she made in their chest and the now-dead foe to fall onto their back, with blood still gushing out of them. (Complexity: Royal; must win a Clash of Ages with a vertical attack in your winning round) * No Guts, All Gory: Ramone cuts open her opponent's abdomen, causing their intestines to spill out and them to fall to the ground dead in a pool of their own blood. (Complexity: Awesome; must defeat your opponent with a 2-or-more hit combo that ends with a Gymnastic Buzzsaw in your winning round and be at sweep distance from your opponent while performing the Speed Kill) * Explosive Climax: Ramone's opponent explodes into chopped-up and bloody pieces, which then go flying through the air and fall to the ground, which is then stained with blood, upon impact with her kick. (Complexity: Rockin'; must defeat your opponent with Bohemian Rhapsody while your opponent and you are at 15% health or less in your winning round, your opponent must have won any number of rounds leading up to the final one, and you must not block or guard-impact any attacks) Post-Speed Kill Victory Sequence: Ramone plays Bohemian Rhapsody for half a second, then raises it above her head and flirtily winks or crouches down on her toes with her forearms on her knees in a manner reminiscent of Midler from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders, while carrying her tambourine in both hands, during which she says, "You lost because you have no rhythm," or "I suppose you fell for me a little too hard." Rock 'n' Roll Suicide Pre-Rock 'n' Roll Suicide pose: Ramone raises Bohemian Rhapsody above her head, plays it, and sexily gyrates her hips, during which she says, "It seems I was too much for you to handle." *'The Last Dance': Ramone miserably dances until she throws Bohemian Rhapsody into the air, causing it to disappear off-screen for three seconds until it lands onto her face, graphically splitting it vertically in half, and the sequence freezes and slows on her as blood gushes out of her new open face wound. Sequences Rockin' Knight *'Intro Sequence (Appear First)': Ramone, the fighter appearing first, plays Bohemian Rhapsody, sexily gyrating her hips as she does so. After her opponent enters and speaks, during which she continues playing on her tambourine, spins 720° clockwise or counter-clockwise, her skirt lifting above the ground as she does so, she plays on her tambourine some more and gyrates her hips again, followed by going into her fighting stance. *'Intro Sequence (Appear Second)': Ramone sexily dance-walks into the battle, playing on Bohemian Rhapsody as she does so. After her opponent replies, she plays on her tambourine some more, then goes into her fighting stance. *'Round Win Sequence': Ramone dances, gyrating and patting Bohemian Rhapsody against her right hip twice as she does so, during which she says, "You should work on your rhythm," before going into her fighting stance again. *'Outro Sequence': Ramone does a front-flip handspring on her left hand, then sexily dances, spinning 720° clockwise or counter-clockwise as she does so, and playing Bohemian Rhapsody, during which she asks, "Were you mesmerized by the dance that I showed you?", and the sequence freezes and slows down on her as she, tambourine still raised above her head, flirtily winks. Clash of Ages Rockin' Knight Clash of Ages Animation: Ramone rushes at her opponent with a spinning horizontal tambourine slash, a 720° clockwise or counter-clockwise vertical twirl-slash, or a jumping split kick with her right or left leg, and if she wins the clash, the opponent is knocked down onto the ground, with them falling on their back, no matter which attack Ramone wins with. Generic Do you desire to dance? Cannot control your fingers, can you? Come and show me your rhythm! Watch my dance carefully! I will enjoy performing for you. Mirror Match Ramone: I might require mental therapy. Mirror!Ramone: Someone probably put something in your drink. vs. Abigail Ramone: You should dance for your suitors. Abigail: I hope they will like my sword techniques. vs. Chester Ramone: You have quite the taste for the arts. Chester: As do your people. vs. Gunrose Ramone: Quite a handsome thief... Gunrose: I am more than merely a pretty face. vs. Blak-Sab'bat Ramone: My parents frown on you from above. Blak-Sab'bat: You will soon join them in death, gypsy. vs. Zizi Ramone: My family earned those coins! Zizi: How atypical of your people... vs. Darwasha Ramone: Will my family's money woes continue? Darwasha: I have no doubts about that. Storyline Rockin' Knight Prologue When Ramone and her brothers, Zenyatta and Mondatta, were merely children, their parents fell ill from a plague and were eventually killed because the family could not afford medical care. They were later taken in by their uncle, who formerly performed in a circus with the siblings' mother, who was also the man's sister. She now fights to end Blak-Sab'bat's malevolence for the benefit of her family. Ending With Blak-Sab'bat defeated, Ramone returns home to the nomad camp, where she finds her family waiting. Her uncle announces that he has just bought a tour caravan with all the gold coins saved from his niece and nephews' street dance performances in tips, so as to avoid any more tiring walking. The first caravan trip across Cydonia goes well, despite Mondatta's continued asking of, "Are we there yet?" Upon stopping at the town square, Ramone and her brothers form a musical band, known as the "Gypsy Siblings," and start playing for the townspeople of Cydonia, who watch with amazement and start giving extra tips, to a heavy metal accompaniment, at which point Ramone states that she could never be happier or more thankful for the opportunity she and her brothers have been given. Subpages Match Intros *Ramone/Match Intros Category:Rockin' Trilogy Category:Base Characters Category:Gypsies Category:Sexy Women Category:Dancers Category:Siblings Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Females Category:Cydonians Category:Alive Category:Mature